ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:MajesticStardustDragon002
Welcome to the Wiki! Welcome MajesticStardustDragon002 to the Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Here you can make your own cannon, fanon, or even Team Four Star! Or you can bring over pages from the Dragon Ball Wiki (Just copy and paste the contents) and yes that is allowed. Also, please read the Rules before editing. I hope you have a great fun time! Reply I have the ability to remove people from chat if they misbehave. 14:52, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Property Tags Well when someone makes a Super Saiyan form that is why their supposed to put like exampe:Super Saiyan 2323( RandomUser's Version), so people know it's their version, and that is also wt the category that says it's that person's form. SuperSaiyanKrillin talk 17:34, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes '' The Namek crew!!! '' 22:43, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to the wiki, I'm TheDragonGolen. Please do not post the category Goku's friend. It is pointless. 02:00, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Dude, stop making stupid categories like Muscle Buildin or Goku's friend. Sackchief 02:35, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry but no, we are currently not looking for Admins at the moment. If you keep working and editing and I need an Admin in the future then maybe. =] Supremegogeta 02:27, October 29, 2011 (UTC) NO we have enough already sorry . Supremegogeta 21:26, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome, It great to have a friend like you. I'm curious are you a boy or a girl?Total carnage 17:20, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh, Well, Its nice to meet you.Total carnage 17:23, November 5, 2011 (UTC) So, Yor telling me all your edits came from you getting badges? O_OTotal carnage 17:29, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Sure, Why not.Total carnage 17:33, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ? Whats chatango?Total carnage 20:00, November 5, 2011 (UTC) I have made a guide on making signatures. If you have any problems making one please feel free to ask for help. 16:33, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'm good things are fine.Total carnage 21:03, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hallo, How's it been? 04:13, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sig Cool sig. You know you don't have to put "User:" on there if you don't have too. 00:15 November 18, 2011 (UTC) Before I can answer I need to know do you type the whole sig manually or do you use the sig button? 00:23, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Well I think it can be done if you put "|MajesticStardustDragon002" right after the "User:MajesticStardustDragon002" so it would look something like this . 00:31, November 18, 2011 (UTC) I messed that up it is supposed to be MajesticStardustDragon002 I was using the wrong bracket thingies. 00:46, November 18, 2011 (UTC) No. Supremegogeta 00:52, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Warning. November 24 Please!! Please stop adding useless categories like "Male", "Goku's Attack" "Gohan's Attack"!!! Do you get it? November 25 Yes, but the category is Males not Male. November 25 You have to remove the first picture on the Kargot page because it is a real Dragon Ball pic and you're using it on a fan fiction page which is against the Rules. Since you've already had a warning if you don't remove the picture you will be blocked for a short time. November 25 The first one on the page. The Kargot Super Saiyan 2 one. November 25 I know you want edits, and I understand that, but you have put some useless categories on the pages. Like "Vegeta Attacks" if the page already says that the attack is made by the user, then the category is not usable. [[User:BlazeFireXXXX|'Fangirls love me']] 18:36, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks man, lol I dont have a talk template. 16:39, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Pages Why do you make single pages just for one episode. Why not make a blog? 19:58, December 1, 2011 (UTC) SSK can handle his own pages and add his OWN categories. [[User:BlazeFireXXXX|'Fangirls are so obsessed]]' with me''' 23:24, December 3, 2011 (UTC)